Next In Line
The title Next In Line is applied to those with the power of particle manipulation (except for Yesare Dernes, who is considered the First In Line, due to her being the first to control this power). Yesare Dernes (First In Line) Before invading Los Angeles to create the Arena for JER's Tournament, Yesare Dernes ordered her surgeons to operate on herself. This operation required that Yesare became equipped with data transmitters in her brain and signal emitters on each part of her skin, allowing her to manipulate anything around her. The power proved to be unmatched by any weapon in history, as she could deflect (and even redirect) weapon fire, and set off explosions out of inflammable items. During the Coronation Ceremony, though, (information censored to the public), and she was overwhelmed by a nuclear blast which destroyed Empartia and obliterated what was formerly Los Angeles. She used her remaining energy to spread the resulting fallout to the rest of the world. During her consequential hibernation, she was rescued by a group led by ??? (malicious character), and treated in the universe currently holding JER's Multiversal Games. After she healed, she attempted an escape, but was brought down by an antiparticle beam fired by ??? (malicious character). ??? (malicious character) After killing Yesare, ??? (malicious character) became the Next In Line, this time undertaking an operation similar to Yesare's operation on Day 4 of the Multiversal Games. The difference, however, was that since the technology Yesare contained couldn't be so easily replicated by the scientists of ??? (malicious character), he was at the time only given the power to create antiparticles and manipulate them at will. As physics suggest, this can only allow practical use of antiparticles to consist of annihilating existing particles. On Day 15, when 21 Tributes remained, (information censored to the public), which resulted in his ousting and containment in a Penning trap until properly disarmed. ??? (from Universe No. 00152489-8459) ??? is not associated with the first Next In Lines, but had gained the power after an offer for a so-called "scholarship grant" brought ??? into testing, and eventually experimentation. The experiment required that ??? gain the power of particle manipulation similar to Yesare's. The only thing was, ???'s memory of the experimentation was wiped once he was sent home, and all he remembered was gaining the highest scholarship offered by the group. The following night, while he was sleeping, his heart stopped, and didn't function until minutes before he woke up the next day. When he started doing everyday activities, however, he experienced unusual actions around him. On the weeks leading to high school graduation, he tested the extent of his powers while no one was looking, and realized what he should do. On June 5, 2012, he began to renovate the highway infrastrucure of California, under the name of "The Awarder". Afterward, he improved cities themselves, established resource areas, and helped create new technologies for the state. Later, he united with the growing group of secessionists and formed a declaration of independence, in which America responded with military occupation of coastal cities. Afterward, (information censored to the public). Forien Nikelson TBA Category:Miscellaneous